Weapon Summon
Skill Tree Summon: Flame Axe *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 5 + 26 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Summons a powerful axe that deals Fire-based damage. *Effect: Summons a Flame Axe, the Axe deals Fire-based damage equal to the Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d12 + 1 per additional Rank). Summon: Thunder Staff *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 5 + 26 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Summons a powerful staff that deals Thunder-based damage. *Effect: Summons a Thunder Staff, the Staff deals Thunder-based damage equal to the Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d4 + 2 per additional Rank). Summon: Water Spear *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 5 + 26 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Summons a powerful spear that deals Water-based damage. *Effect: Summons a Water Spear, the Spear deals Water-based damage equal to the Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d8 + 1.5 per additional Rank). Summon: Earth Hammer *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 5 + 26 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Summons a powerful hammer that deals Earth-based damage. *Effect: Summons a Earth Hammer, the Hammer deals Earth-based damage equal to the Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d10 + 1.5 per additional Rank). Summon: Wind Bow *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: - *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 5 + 26 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Summons a powerful bow that deals Wind-based damage. *Effect: Summons a Wind Bow, the Bow deals Wind-based damage equal to the Summoner's Magical Drive * (1d6 + 1.5 per additional Rank). Arm Allies *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Weapon Summon Tree (4) per Rank *Type: Passive *Range: 4 cells *Description: The Summoner can cast any summon weapons spell on any ally within range. Each Rank increase the number of weapons that can be summoned at the same time. *Effect: Arm Allies permit the Summoner's allies to equip any summoned weapon. The Summoner can summon up to 1 weapon per Rank, including themselves, at the same time. The ally must be within range to receive the summoned weapon. Armament Master *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Weapon Summon Tree (6) per Rank *Type: Passive *Description: Allow the Summoner to summon weapons more often and more efficiently. *Effect: Weapon summons will be granted a Cooldown reduction of 1 per Rank and an increased Duration of 1 per Rank. Summon: Unique Weapon *Maximum Rank: 8 *Requirement: Weapon Summon Tree (6) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 34 + 62 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 8 turns *Duration: 4 turns *Description: Summons a random Unique weapon to aid the Summoner. *Effect: The Summoner summons a copy of one of the current Unique Weapon that exists in the world. The summoned Unique Weapon's strength is equal to 10% per Rank of the original one. To know the kind of weapon summoned, the Summoner must roll 1d10: :: 1 Sword, 2 Axe, 3 Staff, 4 Claws, 5 Dagger, 6 Spear, 7 Mace, 8 Hammer, 9 Bow, 10 Gun :Then, the actual weapon summoned is randomized within that category. Summon: Divine Weapon *Maximum Rank: 4 *Requirement: Weapon Summon Tree (14) per Rank *Type: Active *Phase: Instant Phase *Magic Cost: 180 + 142 per additional Rank *Cooldown: 10 turns *Duration: 2 turns *Description: Summon the caster's deity weapon for a certain number of turns. *Effect: The Summoner summons a copy of their own deity's weapon. The summoned Primal Weapon's strength is equal to 20% per Rank of the original one. Only the Summoner can actually equip the Divine Weapon.